gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Milan Christopher Gordy
Milan Christopher Gordy, also known as Milan Christopher (pronounced /ˈmul lan/ kris sto fur; born Feb 28, 1986) is an African American recording artist, http://www.mtv.com/artists/milan-christopher/ actor, fashion, underwear model, VJ and entrepreneur, owning several teeth whitening facilities across the U.S. https://www.facebook.com/BeverlyHillsWhiteSmile Milan was born in Chicago. Then in 2008 he moved to Los Angeles to pursue his acting and modeling career. http://www.mtv.com/artists/milan-christopher/ He is related by marriage to Motown music mogul Berry Gordy; his uncle Clifford C.K. Jackson married Berry Gordy's daughter Sherry in September 2008. Milan has appeared on TV shows like Nip/Tuck, Friends and Lovers, commercials for Red Bull, Chase Bank and Virgin Mobile and in music videos with Kanye West, The Game, Lil Wayne, neyoo. He is mostly well known for his looks, and was considered by World of wonder Wow reports in aug 2015 to be one of the Hottest African American male models.http://worldofwonder.net/tag/milan-christopher/ He was featured on magazine covers such as The In Magazine, The Conceptual Exquisite Vman, and he has hundreds of features in various publications. Milan hit mainstream media like a tornado to the wind when he became one of the leading stars of Vh1 love & hip hop Hollywood in the summer of 2015. http://www.vh1.com/news/47930/love-hip-hop-hollywood-season-two/ Music career On October 17, 2012 Milan Released his 1st music single entitled "Supastar" which had over 98,000 downloads within the first two weeks. Milan is currently debuting his new album entitled "Final Fantasy" late March 2015 Film *Couples Retreat – Eddy/Waiter (directed by Vince Vaughn) *Limikkin Ranch – Werewolf/Skinwalker (directed by Corbin Billings) *Broken Hearts Anonymous – Beefcake *The Urban Women – Mr. Chocolate (directed by Nicki Green) *Strive – Dead Man Rising (directed by Alex *116 Seconds – Elton/Prisoner (directed by Adriana Limon) *BFF – Kay C (directed by Eurika Pratts) *Dark Claw - (directed by Milan Christopher) *Chocolate City* - (directed & produced by Milan Christopher) Television *12 Corazones – Police Officer (Telemundo) *Late Night with Spike Ferstein – Melrose fashion junkie *Nip/Tuck – Tylor (directed by Elodie Keene) *New Baywatch – Milton Baywatch Guy (cast by Chad Ridderbach) *Ancient Egyptian Pharaohs – Pharaoh Taharka (History Channel) *The Doctors *The Talk *Love & Hip Hop Hollywood Season 2* http://www.vh1.com/news/47930/love-hip-hop-hollywood-season-two/ Commercials *Red Bull *International Virgin Mobile/ Crazy life commercial *The Hazzehoff's *Chase Bank *Ineedahandjob (parody commercial) Theater *The Gospel Modeling *American Red Cross billboard *PRC Designs Fantasy Calendar *In Magazine *David Smith Original Portraits *Speedo *Details Magazine *Vibe Magazine *Kurt R. Brown Calendar *Canadian Elle Magazine *Complete Women Magazine *Obvious Magazine *Verizon Wireless downloadable screensaver model *Live Links/Telegence national campaign lead male model (Bob Christie) *Kurt R. Brown book volume 2 model (Kurt R. Brown) *Steven Blank's Original Portraits model (Steven Blank) *Harry Leonard 2011 Black Men Calendar cover model (Harry Leonard) *justin Monroe 2013 Flavor of the month calendar (justin monroe) *Freshly made Clothing line spokes model & campaign model (jim lee) *Source Magazine *Shots By Gun Photography* *VienField8* Dance *Choreographer – Chris Brown/lil mama-shawty get loose *Choreographer – Kanye West-Love Lock down Infomercials *Personal trainer, Melonie Brown from the Spice Girls, "Totally Fit" (Warner Music Group UK) Net Worth As of January 2015 Milan Christopher net worth is estimated to be around 1.5 million. A large portion of Milan's income is accumulated from his inheritance & largely successful teeth whitening business, International Music, Modeling, TV relationships & Appearances. See also * List of male underwear models References Category:1984 births Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Chicago, Illinois Category:African-American male actors Category:African-American male models Category:American male models